Rain
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Alone in the park, during a light warm rain shower, Tai and Sora come to terms with their felings, and emotions... Pure WAFF ahead... TAIORA all the way...


(I don't own Digimon, Toei does. I don't own the song either, Rain. Madonna owns it. This is another one of my infamous Taiora Songfics.)  
  
Rain... That was all that people could see out of their windows. Normally, rain was anything but inviting, for it made everything dark and dreary. It was also usually cold during the rain. But today, something was different...  
  
Tai sat outside in the park sipping his latte. He noticed that the skies were darkening, and began to sit up. Suddenly he felt a few drips upon his head... Out of curiosity, he held out his hand. He raised an eyebrow, as the air was still warm and so was the rain... It actually felt relaxing and pleasant... The rain felt like a light drizzle and a gentle spray.  
  
Pausing for a moment, he got a chance to actually feel the rain. For once, it wasn't hard and cold. It actually felt warm and soothing like a wet sunshine upon him. He felt some stress and worry just wash away...  
  
Tai found himself lying down in the grass, as the rain fell upon him. It felt nice not to be bombarded by cold, hard, icy rain for once. He could almost fall asleep in the gentle shower...  
  
"Came to enjoy the rain too, eh?"  
  
_I feel it, it's coming_  
  
Tai opened his eyes, hearing someone next to him. He turned around to see a familiar girl. Her auburn hair was slightly wet, and her bangs almost covered her eyes. Her white cut-off shorts and her pink t-shirt were slightly wet from the rain. "Oh, hi Sora. I didn't hear you come up... This is nice isn't it?"  
  
Sora stretched as she lay beside Tai. "This is such a refreshing change form the usual cold rain... It's bliss..."  
  
_Rain, feel it on my fingertips_

_Hear it on my window pane _

_Your love's coming down like _

_Rain, wash away my sorrow _

_Take away my pain _

_Your love's coming down like rain_  
  
"Rain like this always makes me feel at peace." Tai admitted. "It makes me forget any stress and trouble."  
  
Sora smiled contently. "I wonder if this is how Heaven feels... I just feel so relaxed, happy and free..." Sora ran a hand through her hair, and arched her back in stretching...  
  
Tai gazed at the girl before him, admiring how beautiful and innocent she was. Sora had always been with Tai, ever since they were children. They had been best friends and partners through the real world, and the Digital world. Now that they were older, Tai started to feel new feelings toward Sora. She was his best friend still, but he realized she was also a woman, a very attractive woman. Whenever they were together, Tai had to restrain himself from reaching out and kissing her... To him, Sora was like this warm rain.  
  
_When your lips are burning mine _

_And you take your time to tell me how you feel _

_When you listen to my words _

_And I know you heard, I know it's real _

_Rain is what the thunder brings _

_For the first time, I can hear my heart sing _

_Call me a fool, but I know I 'm not _

_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top 'Till I feel your  
_  
Sora looked over at Tai, who blushed madly and looked forward. Sora giggled quietly. 'Catching a peek at me again... Just like everyone's been telling me. Why does he keep doing that? Does he like me? But, we're just friends, and nothing more...aren't we? But, being with him is just like having this rain upon me..."'  
  
_Rain, feel it on my fingertips_

_Hear it on my window pane _

_Your love's coming down like _

_Rain, wash away my sorrow _

_Take away my pain _

_Your love's coming down like rain_  
  
Tai sighed to himself. 'What happened to the Digidestined? Ever since we left the Digital world, we all drifted apart. We barely talk to each other anymore...'  
  
Sora noticed Tai's discomfort, and nudged him gently. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's sad, really. What happened o us and the others? We've never stayed in touch with each other. All we've done is drifting apart... I've been waiting for the day where'd we'd be all together. But that day has never come, and I hate it..." Tai had a sad look on his face. "I miss those days. I miss having the others with us, fighting together, having fun; I even miss my playful rivalry with Matt. We were just getting along too, but now I don't even see him anymore..." He turned to Sora, and took her hand, gazing into her eyes. "Sora, you're all I have left...You're that important to me."  
  
_When you looked into my eyes _

_And you said goodbye, could you see my tears _

_When I turned the other way _

_Did you hear me say _

_I'd wait for all the dark cloudsbursting in the perfect sky _

_You promised me when you said goodbye _

_That you'd return when the storm is done _

_And now I wait for the light I wait for a sign 'till I feel your_  
  
Sora blushed deeply. 'Oh my god... I'm important to him... I've never heard him tell me that before... His touch feels so nice...'  
  
_Rain, feel it on my fingertips_

_Hear it on my window pane _

_Your love's coming down like _

_Rain, wash away my sorrow _

_Take away my pain _

_Your love's coming down like rain_

Tai noticed Sora's dreamy stare into space, and waved a hand in front of her. "Hello? Earth to Sora?" He said jokingly.  
  
Sora snapped out of her trance. "Whoops... Sorry."  
  
"What you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing much. But I feel your pain. I miss the others too. I miss chatting with Mimi, and listening to her fashion tips." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, the pink princess sure loved her clothes and make up." Tai snickered.  
  
Both teens felt a warm light touch them and turned forward, to see the sun peeking through, but with the warm rain still showering upon them.  
  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_And I say, never go away...  
_  
Tai sighed as he turned to Sora. In his mind, his thoughts were racing as he thought of his best friend, turned crush...  
  
**Waiting is the hardest thing  
  
[It's strange I feel like I've known you before]  
  
I tell myself that if I believe in you  
  
[And I want to understand you]  
  
In the dream of you  
  
[More and more]  
  
With all my heart and all my soul  
  
[When I'm with you]  
  
That by sheer force of will  
  
[I feel like a magical child]  
  
I will raise you from the ground  
  
[Everything strange]  
  
And without a sound you'll appear  
  
[Everything wild]  
  
And surrender to me, to love**  
  
He thought.  
  
"It's so beautiful... Nice, gentle sunshine, and a warm blissful rain..." Sora stretched like a cat and rolled over, closer to Tai. She snuggled up to him, secretly hoping that Tai wouldn't notice that the rain had made their wet clothes clingy and translucent. Sora looked down at her clothing and cursed herself for wearing black underwear which was beginning to show through.

_Rain is what the thunder brings _

_For the first time, I can hear my heart sing _

_Call me a fool, but I know I 'm not _

_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top 'Till I feel your_

__

Tai felt Sora cuddle up to him, and smiled. He snaked an arm around her and lightly embraced her. "You know Sora, your presence is like my own personal mountain rain, soothing peaceful and loving... This warm rain reminds me of you..." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Sora blushed deeply, but then smiled. She rolled lay on top of Tai, and gazed into his eyes. "That's sweet of you Tai... You know what? The rain reminds me of you too. You say I'm all you have left? Well...I won't leave you Tai..." Sora pressed her lips against Tai, and kissed him.  
  
Tai and Sora were now feeling a different rain, a rain of kisses, from each other, lost in a storm of love and emotion.  
  
_Rain, I feel it, it's coming _

_Your love's coming down like Rain, _

_I feel it, it's coming _

_Your love's coming down like_  
  
Both pulled away after 1 ½ minutes, both out of breath from their make-out session.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
Both lay back in the grass as the rain slowly began to rain out it's last drops on them.  
  
_Rain, feel it on my fingertips_

_Hear it on my window pane _

_Your love's coming down like _

_Rain, wash away my sorrow _

_Take away my pain _

_Your love's coming down like rain_

Sora sighed blissfully. "Looks like the rain did us both some good." She said as she cuddled Tai nuzzling against him.  
  
Tai kissed her gently as he held her. "Sure did... Lead us both to each other..."  
  
_Rain, I feel it, it's coming _

_Your love's coming down like Rain, _

_I feel it, it's coming _

_Your love's coming down like_

_Rain..._  
  
"I love you Tai..." Sora sighed as she drifted off to sleep in Tai's arms...  
  
"I love you too, Sora..." Tai hugged Sora tightly as he too fell asleep, letting the warm sun shine down upon them...  
  
_I'll stand out on the mountain top _

_And wait for you to call my name _

_Rain...  
_  
(Wasn't that sweet? I really love that song. RR)


End file.
